Darry and Lucy
by alexaisghostin
Summary: This story is solemnly based on the story 'The Outsiders' by S.E Hinton. Darry has always been friends with Lucy since he was in middle school. Lucy was always like their mother to Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop, since there parents passed away in a car wreck just two years ago. See where Lucy and Darry's adventures take them!(Please note in this story that there is explicit topics)


Darry was walking down with his two brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy. Darry had gotten the news that Ponyboy had ben jumped by a group of socs (socials) and decided it would be a good idea to walk back and have a discussion with them. As his bond with his brothers had slowly started to fade right after his parents died in a car wreck just two years ago. Darry Curtis had dark brown hair, he was lean and fit, along with cold blue eyes. Darry was rather handsome and did not look 21. As Darry walked down the long road with his two brothers, Ponyboy and Sodapop he saw a girl sitting at her porch reading a book. Looking so solemnly and innocent.

**Darry's Point Of View**

As walked down the long dirt path I saw Lucy one of my best friends since middle school. She was always like a mother to Soda and Pony. Lucy was the most understanding person I know. She is rather pretty if I do say so myself. She had chestnut colored hair with soft brown eyes that sparkled when she got mad. She was a thin girl but was very strong. I remember once when we were at school she challenged to see who could benchpress more. She obviously won, although she was strong she was not bulky. She had soft skin and a bright smile. Along with a beautiful laugh. Can laughs be beautiful? Well, I dont know but Lucy's laugh is beautiful. I've never felt any kind of feelings for her. We are just very close friends. Lucy was sitting on her porch reading a book. She looked so innocent and peaceful. But her eyes looking so sad, and painful. Suddenly Soda's voice rang.

"Darry, lets go say hi to Lucy"

"Sure if you say so little man" I said as a smirk spread across my face.

"Hey Lucy!" Soda exclaimed as he sprinted up to her

"Well hello Soda" she responded as her soft voice felt like a song to my ears. Not looking up from her book "hello Darry, hello Pony".

Eventually she decided to look up. Pony was on the verge of tears. Somehow Lucy sensed his pain. "Pony, sweetie whats wrong?"

"I was jumped" Pony said, his voice lumpy.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok? Did they hurt you? Did they pull a blade?" Lucy said very concerned, as her soft eyes sparkling, but not in anger, in sympathy.

"They did pull a blade on me." There was a pause. "I'm okay though. I'm not sure why I'm crying I wasn't as badly beaten up as Johnny was" he said.

"It doesn't matter. Its still scary. Its ok to cry." She said as she hugged him so tightly. Lucy is always like a mother. If your sad Lucy will comfort you. If your angry she will calm you down. If your sick she will come over with soup and medicine. She's just that person. Sometimes I wish I was like that, but it's hard to be when you have two boys on your hands. Especially trying to juggle work at the same time its just not easy. In my opinion you meed to either be comforting and let things go. Or you need to be strict and hard. Either way works but being a little strict might knock some sense ito them quicker. Finally she let Pony go. I could tell he felt better. Just crying about it helped him.

"Soda come here" said Lucy as she inspected him. "You have something on your cheek" she said as she wiped off a peice of lint.

"Whats up with you Darry?"

"Nothing much" I responded kicking the dirt. Pony and Soda has always teased me about having a crush on Lucy, and I always snapped at them back because I could just never see us as anything other than friends.

"Welp, I better get going." Lucy said as she picked up her book, but instead of bringing it inside she handed it to Pony. "You will really like this book, read it for me honey." She said smiling, as she handed him a copy of '_Gone with the wind'. _I could tell Pony felt so much better after talking to Lucy. Lucy had ben strugling for years trying to maintain her house. She grew up in a rough state, her mom died at childbirth and her fother abandoning her at fourteen. She was pretty much on her own till just a few years ago when she meet me and the gang. I remember bringing Lucy over and she had dinner with my father, my mother, Pony, Soda and I. I can still remember my mother and father saying "_she's a very noce girl, the only nice one I've met in a while" _or things like_ "remember that Lucy girl? When could she ever come over again? She's my favorite friend of yours Darry"._


End file.
